


Следы

by av2



Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Near Death Experiences, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Эрвин Смит теряет руку. Теперь он думает, что по кровавому следу его выследят и съедят гиганты.
Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830370
Kudos: 3





	Следы

**Author's Note:**

> Тема — истечение кровью.

Все происходящее было ужасающе четким, ярким, слишком объемным — таким, каким и должна быть дьявольская реальность вне Стен. Неустойчивое сознание Эрвина то ныряло за малозначительными мыслями, то поднималось в жуткое настоящее, и было непонятно, что лучше. Он еле держался верхом; возвращение Хистории и Эрена удалось осуществить, теперь осталось только перебраться туда, где дом и безопасность. И где нет гигантов.

Из оттяпанной руки стремительно вытекала кровь. Весь бок залило остывшей липкой жидкостью, а повязка намокла настолько, что держалась лишь чудом. Эрвин сжал ее, на секунду выпуская поводья, и ослеп от боли. Голова закружилась, он скрипнул челюстями и целой рукой уцепился за холку всхрапнувшего коня. Не доедет. Или доедет мертвым. Вот, значит, как решила судьба. Не все же умирать его солдатам, командир тоже обязан... Обязан сейчас... Впечатления, некогда ясные и понятные, теперь лихорадило, и они метались перед глазами как ужаленные. Никак не успокоиться, не собраться, но вот ему вспомнилось...

Из ниоткуда взявшиеся гигантские челюсти смыкаются прямо посередине плеча Эрвина, и его вытягивает из седла. Боль неожиданная настолько, что кажется сносной — но когда мир накрывает красной пеленой, а тело несется по воздуху, прицепившись за бегущим гигантом, горло сдавливает крик, а вместе с ним перекрывает дыхание. Ему надо что-то произнести — сознание перебирает слова — он кричит на выдохе: «Впере-ед!» и наконец-то вдыхает. Целую секунду он смотрит вверх, на ряд сомкнувшихся огромных зубов и свою еле шевелящуюся руку. Целую секунду Эрвин раздраженно думает, что это не по плану, и что это помеха; он хочет отрезать теперь уже не-свою-конечность, заносит лезвие и... не может. Существо летит вперед, хрумкает рукой, перемалывает кости и встряхивает все тело. Эрвин забывает свое имя, жаркими огромными губами его затягивает внутрь рта и на голове смыкаются две огромные плиты. Приговаривая его к смерти и тут же осуществляя приговор.

«Я брежу», — понял Эрвин. С кровью, кажется, уходил и рассудок. Он знал точно, что разрубил руку и тросами вцепился в тело гиганта. Знал еще, что испытал сильное облегчение, когда сделал скотине разрез за шеей. Помнил, как на земле ему помогли, наспех сделали перевязку — а он и рванул вперед, оставляя позади исчезающий гигантский труп... Ведь тот лежал же там, да?

По возвращению тела уже не было — растворилось в воздухе. Так и должно быть, это в природе врага, но Эрвин все же пытался найти хоть какие-то признаки его присутствия. Примятую травку, лужу испарений, торчащую кость — ну хоть что-нибудь, черт побери — но как на скачущей лошади уследить. После второго поворота головой он чуть не свалился и сдался, тяжело дыша. Кровь из обрубка хлестала всю дорогу, продолжала даже сейчас. Она лужей растекалась по телу, капли срывались вниз, падали. Кажется, что он его не дорезал. Гигант регенерировал. Потом исчез. Затаился, а сам Эрвин оставлял длинную нить-дорогу прямо внутрь стен.

«Точно, — осознал Эрвин. — Оно за мной следит».

Оно унюхает его кровь, приведет сородичей, и они проберутся по Стенам. Убьют всех людей в округе, заглянут к нему в дом — и дожуют то, что не было сжевано. Только потому, что труп гиганта исчез, а Эрвин Смит провел его внутрь.

Когда командор покидал Розу, он был полон устремлений, воли и крови. А когда Эрвин ступил на Стену, то он был бледен как смерть и напуган, как никто другой.


End file.
